Under the Umbrella
by Puffie
Summary: Just another typical story of two people caught in the rain. The gentleman did what he had to do for the lady in an unlucky day, but probably the best one for both. KyxDizzy ONESHOT


**Author's Note: Wow, another GG fanfic! And another KyxDizzy, or DizKy LOLZ: Because I am not inspired to write anything else. Darn it! I have tried to write romance fanfics (I'm a sucker for them) over and over but they all turn out to be either humorous or overly dramatic. I'm so frustrated. So I'll hope this first ever romance of mine will work out.**

**Spoilers for Accent Core Plus: Both Ky and Dizzy's endings show them together, with Ky helping Dizzy learn more about herself. Dizzy visits him from time to time. It's speculated that they lived together after sometime because of GG2 Overture.**

**Dedication: To my fellow KyDiz fans, GottvonHoff and NeoCriMs0n XD**

**Majorly edited as of Oct. 31, 2009, thankies to all my reviewers, especially Zeronova, Xouls Rainez and Varen  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

After deciding what pen color she'll use, under the magic lamp and beside her books, Dizzy excitedly began writing on her desk.

_Dear May,_

_How is everyone? I really miss you guys and I wish I could visit you again. Also, I am hoping that somewhat, you and April, can join me and Ky here for a while. Paris is awesome! Though the large buildings are really old, the streets have been graciously restored. Even if most of them are torn down there are marble columns, statues and bronze monuments and they still look pretty with the thick vines wrapping around them, with lots and lots of flowers of course! In the mornings, they smell so good and come in so many colors like the rainbow. Also, May, the place is full of history, every part seems to share a part of its past. I wonder if the people are as good as the place… I have yet to see for myself._

_So far, Ky has been a very good person to me this past month. I feel so indebted to him for teaching me a lot of things. And to watch over me, I really think he set his entire desk job at his home office. I am so touched that there are kind people out there that are willing to help a Gear like me; much like Johnny and all of you did for me._

_But May, there are days when I feel terribly ashamed of myself; sometimes, I badly want to go out and take a break from our studying and training and hoping Ky would have fun with me. And it is childish, I should not ask for more when I can see that he's burdened with a lot of trouble. _

_May, you see…I'm so guilty! Ky must have felt that I'm bored, or I must have made him feel that way. One afternoon he just came home early and told me to dress up and hide my wings and tail to my surprise. I forgot to tell you, now I can make them disappear through magic! I can morph my wings anyway so all I had to do is to make them invisible and it wasn't that hard!_

_Anyway, I saw him in jeans! That is rare! And May, I wore the white dress you gave me! And he said that we'll visit a park, the first one built since the end of the war. It was not very far, and he knew of a way where we can go there unnoticed. Do you know what happened? You can share this to everyone…but don't tell Johnny okay?_

_It started when..._

* * *

**Part I**

Slowly reaching out her hand, Dizzy touched the white feathers of a duck wading in the pond. With the slight contact of her fingers it flapped its wings and ran to its group, joining the others' swaying walks. She found them adorable and giggled as the some of the splashes the webbed feet made sprinkled onto her face. "Me and my parents use to take care of some of them back on our village," she said as she stood up.

But as she faced the young man beside her, she noticed that he was focusing on the sky above. He was muttering something about the weather…

"Hey, Ky?"

He responded late "Uh…yes?"

"Is something wrong?" She gave him a worried look.

Half an hour ago when they were strolling at the park he looked a bit distracted. He seemed to be overly observant of his surroundings and responded to every sudden noise. Unlike his usual serious self, Ky was a bit different, as if he wasn't sure what to say every time he spoke.

"Nothing really…it's just that I have a strong feeling that it'll rain. I can sense the thunderclouds…"

Dizzy looked at the sky with a quizzical expression. It's clear …save some puffy white cotton clouds scattered. "It looks fine to me." She unintentionally changed the topic as she saw something interesting on her right, "Ky, can we go there?" she pointed out to some tall, green walls.

"Isn't that a hedge maze?"

"A hedge maze…what is it Ky?"

"It's a maze exactly, made from tall shrubs shaped to look neat. But this one has pretty high hedges; they're not yet trimmed, we may get lost if we enter it," he explained.

"You mean... people can enter?"

"Uhh...well...yes-"

"Can we just peek on what's inside?" Her face spelled "_please._"

"Ah okay…sure."

Eventually, both realized that exploring the maze was much enjoyable that they expected. There were too many secret passages waiting to be found, when there were only a handful of exits. Dizzy loved the feeling of following Ky wherever he went. It was like playing "Follow the Leader." Whether the end turned left or right, or they had to turn back, Dizzy saw walking around as a kind of adventure.

"Ky, can we go there?"

"Well, I think we went there a while ago."

"How about here?"

"Actually...I think we came out there."

_Ky remembers everything!_ Dizzy stared at her friend beside her with amazement.

But in fact, Ky had _never _been into a hedge maze before. Either it was Dizzy who assumed Ky knew so much because of their huge age gap, or Ky was just a leader in whatever situation that they were both sure that they could get out very soon.

"Dizzy, let's go here."

"Okay!" She replied instantly. She just brushed off the feeling that they already entered there a while ago and told herself that Ky was _always_ right.

* * *

Their luck of escaping the maze wasn't enough.

"Hurry up Dizzy!" Ky took the lady's wrist and led the way as they ran towards a small shed, a bit far away. But the few big droplets of rain began to fall in a mass of millions before they can get to a distance closer to it. With a quick scan of their environment, Ky immediately devised an alternative plan.

"Here!" He tugged her to a different direction.

_Where?_ She asked herself mentally. For a moment, she tried to spot where they were heading but a heavy cloth above her head obstructed her vision. Ky had put his jacket over her head as a shield from the rain. And to her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders before she felt their bodies being "shoved' under a small shelter.

Panting, she lifted the covering on her eyes to reveal the place they ended up with- under the children's slide, under the widest one, probably an intended shelter for little kids. No wonder the two of them were too big for it; both of their backs were hunched and their knees bent as they sat on the narrow width of a concrete platform inside. She mused at the thought that if she released her wings, they would not fit.

With the structure's walls that seemed to push them together, both of them noticed that they were too close as they can feel each others breathing.

Running wasn't tiring at all. But the excitement of racing through the rain was quite a new experience.

"Umm...Ky, here's your jacket." With her free arm, she handed it to him. "Thanks" she shyly uttered.

Without a word, Ky took and checked it. Though its outside surface was a little wet, its special layer was thick enough to keep the inside completely dry. He got up his seat and knelt down in front of her and to her surprise again; he put the clothing on her shoulders and wrapped it around her body.

"Wear it." It was like an instruction rather than a request.

Dizzy couldn't help but comply with his act of…nobility, seeing that it would be rude to take it off and hand it back to him. "Thanks…you're so kind."

"Ah...it's nothing" he courteously responded. He was about to get up but he stopped… it's inappropriate for a gentleman to sit so close beside a lady, though unintentionally, he'll feel her body against his.

The girl was waiting for him to join her but he decided to remain squatted. "Are you sure, you're more comfortable with that position?" Dizzy asked with the clear intent of wanting him to sit again.

"Yes." He answered truthfully, his pride counted more than physical condition. "I guess this rain won't last long anyway.."

"Okay..."Dizzy was worried, knowing herself that the rain wasn't an ordinary one, but she was hesitant to tell Ky what she wanted him to do. The older boy was so strict to his manners and customs that she feared that telling him to set them aside for while might offend him. A few minutes passed in silence. Ky remained in his position staring at the open area beside him, patiently waiting for the rain to tame its wild pouring. Dizzy sat there, staring at him and taking notice of his soaked shirt and his purple lips in contrast with his pale face.

She thought of an idea.

"Ky, can you _please_ join me here? I'm so cold right now." What excuse can he give this time? She tried her best to keep her lips from snickering.

"Huh?" Ky had completely seen through her little tactic. To say no to the _sincere_ request of the lady would be disrespectful, the gentleman found no way to resist. Defeated, Ky proceeded to grant her wish by sitting up- but the sudden rush of blood through his veins sent his feet numb and he came in "crashing" beside her.

Dizzy didn't mind at all, considering to herself that her act was an achievement. "Thanks, I feel much better." She gave him a wide grin.

Though he didn't want to admit it, he's the one who was supposed to say that, for secretly he was indeed grateful for the comfort she gave to him.

"Aren't you used being this close to somebody? Because in the Jellyfish, we sleep together like this." She asked him innocently, seeing Ky as someone in a higher position than anyone else. She knew that he's a former leader and his social status was high. She wondered if he had never experienced cuddling with his friends.

With eyes dazed on something far off, Ky replied in a soft-spoken manner, "I used to. During the war, we sleep like this at cold winter nights. Men, women, adults and kids, we shared tents like one big family."

She didn't expect him to share a war story, and his answer made her feel guilty of asking it in the first place, knowing that before she was even born, the war was a terrible, terrible experience to many people she knew. "I see…" was all she could reply. Yet in the back of her mind, she can't stop wondering why Ky hesitated to be beside her at the first place. Was there something wrong? Aren't they friends? Did cuddling make him remember bad memories?

As if being able to read her mind, Ky added while reminiscing a bit, "They were life and death situations back then." He didn't say anything after.

Dizzy saw this as a hint that they should not further discuss the topic. She opened her mouth, wanting to start another topic, eager to talk with him- but seeing his sad eyes, she just kept silent. For a while she stayed like that, looking at him time to time to catch a glimpse of his expression, quickly averting her eyes when he noticed.

"Dizzy, is there something wrong?"

"N-No...there isn't!"

"Are you sure-"

"Well...it's just that...you look a bit sad. I'm sorry for asking a while ago..."

A gentle smile parted from Ky's lips, "Oh, that? It's nothing."

For the girl, she was awkwardly thankful for the rare incident. It's a chance for bonding! Most of the time, Ky talked business, and he was always serious about it, serious about helping her learn about herself. Why was he so dedicated? Maybe she made him feel that she desperately needed him. Again, doubts came into her mind if whether her decision to live with him was a sign of trust or being incapable of taking care of herself. If only she could ask him…

While the girl worried about Ky being worried too much for her, Ky was uneasy. The heavy rain showed no sign of stopping and the sky kept on getting darker. What if this continues until nightfall? Even though he badly wanted to buy an umbrella somewhere, somehow it's not right to leave a Dizzy alone like that. _Dizzy_, of all young women. And certainly, they could not spend an entire night there.

Thinking of the best solution, a sudden flash of lighting broke his train of thought. The brief moment of light it gave to the surroundings revealed to him God's answer: an umbrella stuck in the bushes meters away from them. No wonder he didn't see it, it was green. Enthusiastically he called "Dizzy-"

BOOM!

"Kyaaaaa!"

Loud and kept on rumbling after, the late sound of thunder came crashing through their ears. As sudden as it, Ky found himself heavy with the girl's weight, his shirt clutched by her fingers.

"Are you okay!" He asked her, concerned. But her face remained buried in his chest until the noises stopped. "Dizzy…" he called her again.

Upon hearing his voice, she began to realize what she just did and quickly moved away from him. She avoided eye contact and apologized "I-I'm sorry, sudden loud sounds scare me sometimes. But I'm okay." Wondering if Ky would laugh, she slowly lifted up her face to look at his, causing both of them to be transfixed on each other.

His eyes were expressed so much for a very short moment.

As soon as their gazes met, both of them quickly looked at another direction. This is getting awkward, they realized. Ky quickly remembered what he was going to do "I-I saw an umbrella, I'll g-get it," he stammered.

It was a very random comment for Dizzy; and before she could respond, ask him where it is, tell him that he'll get soaked again, and hand him his jacket he had already dashed off to get it, limping for a while because of the sudden movement of his tensed legs. In a distance, she saw him open it above his head and inspect it- _what a perfectionist_, she commented.

He hurriedly walked back to her. And as he drew closer, the girl noticed that he was with a grin, the rarest thing she could ever see.

"Dizzy, now we can go home," he said happily as he reached his hand towards her.

She reached out her hand to him and he held it firmly, pulling her up to help her stand. But as soon as she got up she felt a stinging sensation on her knees and her feet paralyzed; Ky seemed to know that this would happen from the long duration of sitting in a wrong posture.

"Lean on me," he said, but this time, rather than an instruction, it was more of an offer.

She inevitably did what he told her, staggering and doing her best to keep her balance as she held his arm. Slowly, she felt her legs warm up as she took her first step. "Thank you, Ky."

* * *

**Part II**

"This way!" Ky took a sharp turn as they ran towards the direction of the park's exit.

Both of their feet sent out splashes as they ran. Holding the umbrella above her and with his arm on her opposite shoulder, he led the way with half of his body pelted by the heavy rain.

"Ky, we can share!" she pleaded with him in between breaths.

"I'm already wet! It would not make any difference." He shouted back at her as the sound of the rain falling absorbed their voices.

The lampposts on the streets brightening amidst the fog gave the signal of nightfall to the whole city. Though the atmosphere clouded the details of the streets and buildings, their opaqueness was still quite visible. Everything was still- from the marble fountains with angelic statues to the numerous flowerbeds along the benches. The blossoms were not yet in bloom, and their buds were unnoticed in the weather's hue. Everything looked gray, except the brick red pathway darkened by a pearly white skirt moving underneath a green umbrella.

They came nearer to the creek's bridge; crossing it will bring them to the town where there are cars or carriages that may help them come home. For Ky, he could always say that he's helping a lady out...but that would be different from his colleagues who knew where he lives, so they should avoid policemen.

But to Ky's dismay, the other side of the bridge was heavily flooded due to the lack of trees and probably due to the "war-escape-route" converted sewer system left from the Crusades. They came into a halt.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked him, yet in reality, she was excited to the idea of wading through the flood. Meanwhile, the gentleman remained silent, thinking of a plan.

His courteous reply was a bit unexpected, "May I know if you're wearing something underneath?"

_Ehhhh! _"Of course!" She answered embarrassed, with cheeks flushing.

Hitting his forehead with his palm he apologized for his mistake, "No no no! I'm so sorry! W-What I mean is… others besides 'that'!"

"U-Umm…I'm wearing bloomers underneath." Dizzy cannot understand why Ky would ask something embarrassing like that.

_Good._ With her answer he handed her the umbrella and squatted down, and with his back turned he said, "Ride on my back!"

"I can wade through the flood!"

"No you can't!" he insisted under the loud noise of the million droplets. "You're wearing slippers and you won't be able to walk well with that!"

"Then I'll take them off!" She reasoned out to him.

"I can't let you walk barefooted!"

"How about you! I'm heavy-"

He cut her off "Dizzy, please." Now his face is turned to face her.

Seeing his expression, the girl saw that deep inside, there was no hint of being forced to act so nobly. He was doing it so willingly. Why was she rejecting him? Accepting his offer is the real "Thank you."

"Then fine!" She said with a smile on her face. She better make him feel that she's happy being helped by him.

She began by holding unto his shoulders with the umbrella in one hand, and climbing unto his back afterward. Never minding the friction, she balanced herself and gripped his waist with her legs- but to her surprise, Ky stood up almost without effort as he held her knees and supported her weight. "Whoa!"

"Here we go." With a grunt, the young man started walking.

Ky waded without second thought, and began to walk through the ankle-deep water. He was worry-free, until he felt that that the waters had gotten deeper; now more than halfway to his knees. Seeing that the lady's toes almost touched the flood, he lifted her up to a higher position. And that was the time he realized that his hands climbed up too, and was now firmly holding her…bare legs. The gentleman tried to brush off the thought aside, but when his senses told him that her softness was also pressing against his back he can't avoid feeling the heat on his cheeks.

"Ky, are you okay?" Dizzy asked as he paused for a while.

"I-It's nothing…" And he walked again.

_I may be too heavy_! Dizzy bit her lip in guilt as she looked down and saw how much pressure Ky's feet are going against. "Um…Ky, how much do you weight?" she whispered in his ear. Better to know for comparison.

"Well let's see…the last time I checked I think it was 56 kilos..."

"Ehhhhh! You're just two kilos heavier than me! I'm so sorry!"

"No don't worry! You hid your wings and tail right? I think you're lighter now than when you measured it."

"No…it's the same." Hiding her Gear attributes will not reduce her body mass. She wanted to explain it to Ky but she herself didn't understand how she did it. Furthermore, worry again crept unto her; what if Ky's offended by her question because he's underweight? The accumulated weight of her 'debts" to him that particular day had begun to slowly crush the jolly mood she had.

She looked around and found out that the two of them were the only people walking on the streets. The part of the town was residential, meaning that there were no shops of establishments open for them to seek shelter on. No cars or carriages either. No phone to use. There were just the tall congested apartments that lined up together with the few lampposts glowing like moons.

When she was about to suggest knocking on somebody's home and temporarily acquiring shelter, she saw that opening their doors will result in the flood waters rushing inside. Surely Ky, and she herself too, didn't want that.

Slowly, her mind drifted to the young man alone. No matter how she looked at him, he looked so young in appearance, boyish, yet possessing a man's strength in his thin frame. Yet even with such, there's something about him, in his actions, words and manners that's always gentle, so caring and warm.

As she fixed her thoughts on him, she lost focus of everything else- including her slipping slipper.

_Oh no! _Her slipper fell into the cascading river below. What a waste, she thought, it was a bit new.

"Oh no!" the young man exclaimed as he noticed the footwear floating down.

_He noticed it!_ "Ky, it's okay- ahhh!" Ky's sudden movement cut her off. The former soldier ran fast, "hopping" over the waters as he did. Dizzy's head bobbed at the motion; and to balance herself she wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly. Terribly guilty, she closed her eyes and buried them on his back. _Ky, this is too much already!_

It went that way for seconds before they halted; and then after, she felt Ky's upper body bending down to pick up her slipper.

_He's so strong…_

"Here Dizzy, be careful next time. And sorry for the rough ride back there," he told her as he fitted her slipper on her toe.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful. Thank you, Ky."

"Glad be of help, and also, you can let go now... I won't let you fall or anything so don't be afraid."

She didn't. With her body so close to his she can't help but feel that with each breath, his chest heaved up and down with shivers. He was cold, very much, and she can feel it herself. So she continued clinging unto him, tighter than before, resting her face on his shoulder. Perhaps, she could repay him with this.

Ky immediately understood what she was doing, and for him it was unnecessary… but he realized that all afternoon he may have done all the work and gave her no chance to do what she was capable of. What could she be feeling right now? What did he make her feel? He felt an urgent need to reflect upon his actions to her.

_Doing the things that only I can do… her doing what only she can do huh?_ He remembered.

"Thanks, Dizzy." He shyly muttered. "I feel...better."

She giggled in response.

"What's so funny!' He replied, defensively.

"Nothing!" She teased him, before laughing out loud.

For Dizzy, it was their lack of luck that nobody was on the streets to help them. But perhaps for Ky liked it that way, for being seen by his colleagues meant a trip back home, and they will find out that she was staying at his house. He chose the alleys as a shortcut, avoiding the police station and the commercial areas.

Maybe because they were having fun themselves talking to each other that they lost track of time and were surprised that they were already home. Furthermore, both of them failed to notice that the street they lived in wasn't flooded at all, Dizzy could have walked on her own, and Ky could have told her so. What made them miss such a noticeable change?

Maybe they didn't have enough luck that day…or they had too much. What mattered is that at the end of the day, they were able to come home happy together.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"There is no place like home…" Ky muttered to himself as the first splash of his warm shower hit his face.

_What's with today? _

"O-Ouch!" The hot water seared his face for the moment- he was too distracted to see that he had adjusted the temperature to the maximum. Within a few seconds, the water cooled to a tolerable warmness as he re-adjusted it.

There was a lot to think about as he showered. Surely he could speak to the mayor about developing the drainage system… And he hoped that the lady enjoyed herself with her first day-out on the city...but what if somebody saw them? But to think that it would rain that day…it's certainly abnormal. Thank God for the umbrella… It's good that Dizzy has now mastered hiding her wings and tail; she's a quick learner…

_What am I really thinking! Why can't I focus on one thing?_

He cleared his head for a moment, and the first words that came from his mouth were:

"To think that my first date is with a Commander Gear…"

_It was!_ Well, it somehow was... Did she thought of it that way?

He heard Dizzy call from the kitchen "_Ky! Dinner's ready! Hot crab soup is on the menu tonight!"_

"I'm almost over!" he shouted back. _Hmmmm that sounds delicious… I'm really hungry…_

* * *

Biting her lip and closing her eyes as she tried to remember every detail that she might have missed, the girl decided she was content with her story and continued writing her letter.

_...So May, that's what happened that day. Now looking back at it, I think it was really fun. I can't help but smile when I remember it, Ky that day is really worth a smile. I'm really happy with him, I like him so- _

"E-eh!"Dizzy shrilled as she saw what words her pen formed last. As she read it aloud to herself, she quickly shaded the part with her pink ink.

* * *

***56 kilos= 128 pounds, Yeah, Ky is officially underweight for somebody with a height of 5'10. Well Dizzy...if you look at her official art at she's definitely sexy, but her weight proves that she's a healthy, non-anorexic one!**

***Ky is French O:**

***Dizzy is speculated to be American.  
**

**Author's note:**

**Yaaay! It's over! Thank you dear reader for checking my fic out.I had fun writing it, though I'm not a romantic person myself, honestly. Also, this fic was inspired by the abnormal rainy days in our country and the many times I was caught under it without an umbrella.**

**Scenes were also inspired by the following music:**

"**Garnet" and "Kawaranai Mono" from Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo**

"**Serenade" piano version from Fruits Basket**

"**Vivre" and its alternate version "Le Temps Des Souvenirs" from I"S Pure**

"**Aeris' Theme" and "Tifa's Theme," from FFVII: Advent Children**

**Please Review XD**


End file.
